la crisis de mamori
by botan18
Summary: el problema mas grande de mamori.......¡hiruma! ya-ha! xD
1. Chapter 1

**hola n_n**

este lo voy a publicar porque es uno creado por mi mejor amiga (la verdad yo tenia ganas de publicar uno) no sean duros es su primer fic y lo va a seguir cuando pueda o se le ocurren nuevas ideas ideas, gracias lary uchiha si no fuera por ti no no me uvier animado a suvirlo

**leanla espero que sea de su agrado**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:eres tan…….lindo**

-Como puedes ser tan odioso, hiruma-gritaba un chica de pelo rojizo y ojos azules

-……..-

-Hiruma….-

-……….-

-¿Hiruma?-

-………-(xD)

-¿Me estas poniendo atención?-irritada

-Mhm.. No-mientras reventaba una bomba de mascar el chico demoníaco de pelo rubio mejor conocido como el quareback del instituto

-Ponme atención, ¡HIRUMA!- grito enojada la ojiazul

-¿Por qué?.. No tienes nada interesante que decir-

-Te estaba diciendo que no puedes mandar así a sena es menor que tu y es un debilucho, sin fuerza para levantar una pesa de 20 kilos-lo señalo al afectado

-Mamori creo que ya lo entendio-dijo el joven sena de pelo café y ojos de color miel

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera con el-

-No puedes-

-Si puedo-

-No-

-Si-mientras salía del salón

-No- le grito- ¿hiruma?, Vuelve aquí, no e terminado- salía tras el

-Mamori…hiruma- con una gotita estilo anime- ¿porque no se pueden llevar bien?- decia kurita jugando con los dedos

* * *

-Deja fuera a sena el no debe estar en el equipo-caminando detrás de el

-……..-seguía caminando

-Ponme atención- lo agarro de la camisa por detrás

-Sueltame- lo voltio a ver con el rabillo del ojo, enojado pero con pequeño aire de tristeza

-"esos ojos.."-se le quedo mirando repente un estudiante paso detrás de mamorí asiendo que cayera y hiruma en un acto de reflejo tomo la mano de la chica y la sostuvo

-Ten mas cuidado torpe - le replico enojado

-Mamori-le gritaba sena acercándose junto kurita- por favor quiero estar en el equipo- con las manos en forma de suplica, pero algo capto su atención-mamorí porque…tienes…agarrado…a hiruma de la mano

-¿Que?- se soltó con brusquedad- n-no, no es…lo que piensas..sena…

-Yo no estaba suponiendo nada mamori- extrañado por la actitud de su amiga

Se voltearon aver los dos y al mismo tiempo mencionaron - hmp- y salieron a diferentes direcciones

-Oye kurita- dijo sena

-¿Si sena?-

-¿Tu sabes porque….mamorí y hiruma…se pelean?-dijo

-El no muestra sus sentimientos muy a menudo. De echo a veces siento que sus únicos sentimientos son el enojo y la diversión-

-¡A es cierto! Mamorí esperad…..-se fue por donde se fue la chica-

* * *

-Hiruma..-entro al salón-

-¿Que quieres gordito?-sentado en su pupitre con los pies sobre otro-

-Te venia preguntar- un poco nervioso- ¿Por qué tu y mamori se pelean tanto?-

-¿Qué estas insinuando gordito?- sacando su arma

-¡Nada!… n-no estoy i-insinuando nada … hiruma- moviendo las manos- solo es curiosidad

.

.

_No lo se…_

* * *

quiero saver que les paresio

dejen reiew (porfavor no sean duros u.u)

sayo n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**holap n_n**

bueno como notaron este capitulo esta mas largo y repito este fic no es mio es trama de lari uchiha ni eyeshield 21

-"pensamintos"-

bueno si mas

**conmiensen**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?**

-he...pensándolo bien-respondió con la mirada perdida el chico demonio

-¿Qué?-

-n-no nada- reacciono

-pero…tu dijiste que..-

-hay que ir a entrenar-

-"¿que le pasa?"-en eso entra mamori con sena detrás

-hey entrenadora-

-¿Qué quieres hiruma?-

-llama a todo el equipo-en forma de orden

-¿no puedes ser un poco mas amable?- enfadada por la actitud del muchacho

-vamos mamori llama a todos- con una sonrisa diabólica

-ya voy-sale del salón

* * *

-hey monta-

-¿que quieres sena?-

-¿sabes porque hiruma nos llamo?-

-la verdad, no lo se-pensando

-ahora que estará planeando hiruma- llega hiruma disparando al cielo

-hey enano-

-¿si hiruma?- un poco asustado

-ve por eyeshield 21-

-p-pero-

-ningún pero, ve por el ahora-

-he..si hiruma-sale corriendo a cambiarse

-¿hey kurita te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunta mamori la cual estaba atrás de el

-si, dime mamori-

-¿Por qué cuando eyeshield 21esta aquí sena no esta..-empezó a escuchar hiruma- o al revés sena esta aquí y eyeshield 21 no- pensativa- no se te hace raro-

-he..e..e- tartamudea kurita nervioso

-hey gordito-habla hiruma para cambiar la conversación- no deberías estar entrenado-

-eh..si hiruma-

-y tu entrenadorcita ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?-

-no-responde enoja, en eso llega eyeshield 21

-¡eyeshield 21! Ponte a dar vueltas necesita correr mas rápido-mando hiruma

-p-pero..-

-nada de pero- eyeshield 21(sena)empezó a correr

-hey kurita-grito desde lejos-¿sabes donde esta sena?-

-a..a.-a-

-fue a comprar cintas-intervino hiruma

-¡ha!, si fue a comprar cintas-siguiéndole la corriente

-ha.. ok-"¿cintas?"

-si ya acabaron de hablar, vamos gordito hay que entrenar-

-si hiruma-

-tu eyeshield 21-

-¿si hiruma?-

-¡corre mas rápido!-

-p-pero..-

-cerbero-grito asiendo eco

-e..e-es cerbero-asustado

-si perfecto-cerbero sale corriendo detrás de eyeshield

-jaja-voltea pensativo a ver a mamori que estaba con kurita-mamori..-

.

.

.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

* * *

lose, lose no tiene mucho mucho hirumamo(practicamente no tiene nada ¬¬U) pero esque ella no tenia mucha idea de que escibrir pero bueno espero que no les moleste. gracias toya1255 por tus cosejos, acepto criticas . y dejen comentarios porfavor

se cuidan

sayo n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**hola n_n**

me van a matar(quien no ¬¬) gomen ne!!!! por no subirlo antes, esque con esto de la influensa se me a echo muy dificil pero lo prometido es deuda y aqui les entrego el tercer capitulo. y cuando me entrege lary-uchiha el 4 capitulo prometo subirlo lo mas rapido que pueda

bueno sin mas palabras

**aqui esta**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: no te acerques …....mas**

-!¿porque a mi?¡-gritaba sena con un perro mordiéndole el trasero

-estas bien sena-quitándole el perro de encima

-gracias kurita-levantándose

-no hay de …-

-¡acaso quieres que lo descubran!-lo agarra de la camisa enojado

-no, pero..-asustado por la mirada de hiruma

-ningún pero hay que mantener en secreto su identidad-lo suelta

-s..si hiruma-

-bueno, esta oscureciendo cuando acaben de entrenar recogen todo-grita hiruma en eso llega mamori y eyeshield 21 se va a cambiar-hey entrenadora

-¿Que quieres hiruma?-

-ayúdalos a recoger-

-¿porque no nos ayudas tu?- enojada. llega sena

-tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- se va caminando

-¡hey! ¡hiruma!..¡hiruma!- "m.. ¿que le pasa?"

-mamori … ¿nos puedes ayudar con esto?-

-¡ha!… a si ya voy-

-andas muy distraída mamori- preocupado- ¿te sientes bien?

-jeje.. No te preocupes sena estoy bien-un ligero sonrojo aparéese en sus mejillas

-de acuerdo-

En lo alto de el edifico se puede distinguí a hiruma vigilando.

* * *

Sena, kurita y mamori terminan de recoger y se van al club a pasar le tiempo un rato

-sena, ¿estas bien?-preocupada

-e..eso creo, estoy nervioso por el partido-

-no te preocupes sena, veras que todo saldrá bien-

-kurita tiene razón, no tienes porque preocuparte-

-eso espero-

-mira ya oscureció por completo, ya es tarde-

-es cierto-observo mamori por la ventana

-si, bueno ya tengo que irme- en la puerta del club

-¡hey sena!, espérame yo te acompaño-

-claro, kurita-

-mamori, ¿no nos acompañas?-pregunto kurita

-no, me..me quedare un rato para terminar de acomodar las cosas-

-¿segura?-

-si.. No se preocupen cuando termine me iré- con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos-

-hasta mañana mamori-

-te cuidas-

-claro, hasta mañana- se fueron corriendo- "ahora a buscar la libreta"

De repente la puerta se abre de golpe asustando a mamori, volteando a ver quien es.

-hiruma-entre enojada y nerviosa-me asustaste

-¿que haces aquí?-

-estoy ordenando las cosas-

-ha …. que bien- sentándose el la sella con los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio viéndola atentamente

-"esa mirada otra ves"- hi..hiruma

-¿si?-

-¿te … sientes bien hi-hiruma?- "¿porque?". con un pequeño sonrojo

-si, ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-porque estas actuando extraño-

-creo qu no estoy seguro de lo que me esta pasando, mamori - se para y lentamente se acerca a mamori asiendo que esta se haga para atrás topando con la pared. Este aprovecho y puso una mano. impidiéndole el paso a mamori

-¿hi..hiruma?-roja

-si mamori-debiéndolo suavemente.

* * *

-oh …. Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que llamar a mamori- agarro el teléfono y empezó a marcar

Ring ring ring (que efectos ¬¬U)

-¿alo?- respondió una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

-hola, ¿se encuentra mamori?-

-¿quien la busca?-

-soy sena -

-ha, sena, no … no a regresado pensé que estaría con tigo-

-bueno, gracias, que tenga buenas noches-

-igual tu sena, bye-

-bye- colgó. "¿le abra pasado algo?, dijo que se quedaría a arreglar"-horita vengo-salio corriendo a la escuela.

* * *

-hi.. ru..ma- muy roja

-¿si?- acercándose cada ves mas a sus labios-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_sena_

jujjujujuju

ami me encanto el final!! pero bueno ustedes desiden diganme si les gusto para asi desirle a lary y que se emocione y trabaje mas rapido ijijijiji

dejen coentarios

se cuidan

**sayo n_n**

* * *


End file.
